


Galactic Starship University

by Agentsharpshoot



Series: GSU [1]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, And Ben/Kylo is a emo Hot Topic worker, And Poe is a frat boy, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, M/M, Where BB-8 is a corgi puppy, and Hux, and Rey is hella gay, and poe, and so is Finn, everyone pretty much - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:40:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5708452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agentsharpshoot/pseuds/Agentsharpshoot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Welcome to GSU where freshmen Rey and Finn arrive on their first day only to find out college is so not like it is in the movies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome Fresh Meat

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a promp I saw on tumblr and I fell in love with and I apologize ahead of time for the trash that is my writing. More characters will be added as I write, and more tags.

To say he was screwed was an understatement. “Rey! Have you seen my keys?” He shouted over his shoulder rummaging through one of the open bags. He could have sworn he had placed it in his box but having no luck their he had turned to the box marked Kitchen. There was a scoff behind him, “Honestly, if you didn’t have me…You already took it out. For safe keeping? So you wouldn’t forget?” her voice was mocking, doing her best imitation of him.

He turned around looking at her in confusion, obviously not remembering the conversation. His eye brows raised up, meeting together in a furrow as he looked at her, waiting for her to explain. She sighed loudly before reaching over and grabbing the keychain off the desk they had put together a few minutes prior. “Here, catch.” She said tossing the keys into Finn’s open hand.

He beamed in delight. “Ah, thanks Rey.” He said his eyes sparkling. Honestly though he was mentally kicking himself. They hadn’t been here for more than an hour and he was already misplacing things. He was dreading the coming years. A knock at the door had both him and Rey looking up at the door. “Who is it?” Rey questioned, looking at Finn. He shrugged in response, slipping the keys in his pocket he walked over to the door. He opened it, to look at the person with his hand still raised to knock again.

The man in question was small, barley up to Finn’s shoulders, but he didn’t have to be tall to possess the smarter-than-thou aura he held around him. He flicked a stray lock of his silver hair out of his one eye, covering the other. They stood in silence for a moment, both men sizing one another up before the man cleared his throat and began to speak.

“So hi, I’m your dorm president. You can call me R2. You guys showed up late, and missed the ‘Welcome-To-GSU’ thing the other seniors did for the new meat-er new freshmen. So as such, I have to come up and introduce myself and show you guys around?” he said, his voice raising in question. He pulled out a sheet of paper, reading it over briefly before looking at Finn again. “So I take it you’re Finn? And…your roommate is uh…Rey? How odd. Hmmm.” He said pursing his lips in thought at the name.

In response Rey nudged her way in front of Finn, crossing her arms to glare at the man. “You have a problem with my name?” she said her voice raising in a defensive tone.  If he realized it pissed her off, he didn’t say anything in response or give notice. “Right, so I assume you guys have your campus maps? And schedules? You obviously found your dorm without a problem….”

He trailed off reading the paper he held, and Finn stayed silent about how _No,_ they didn’t find it without a problem. It took them forever to find dorm B8 and even then it took longer to find the keys the needed to open up the door to the room. “Hmm okay, well yes. I’m sure you’ll be able to find your way around campus? If you don’t well someone is bound to help you. Blah blah blah…uh oh yes, please if you’re going to have someone er…over, please be conscious sound wise. Not everyone wants to be awake all night.” He said with a roll of his eyes, and Finn blushed at the statement especially after Rey elbowed him in the side.

“I think that’s it honestly. If you need me, please try and figure it out yourself, before bothering me. I’m in dorm D2.” He gave a small smile as he concluded his introduction. He started to turn, before he turned back, “Oh yeah, almost forgot.” He dug into his pocket for a second before he pulled out a crumpled up piece of paper and thrusted it into Finn’s hands.

“Resistance is having a party tonight, their welcoming all the freshmen and stuff of course in hopes of getting more guys to pledge when they open. Ever since The First Order got created, everyone obviously wants to side with them. Don’t get why. Hux is a jackass if you ask me. Anyway, it’s at their house tonight at 9.” He said with a shrug, turning he walked off down the halls, throwing up his hands in a peace sign he called back “Laters.” Before turning and disappearing from sight.

Finn stepped back, shutting the door he looked to Rey. Their eyes met and for a moment they were both silent before bursting into laughter. “Is he serious?” Rey’s asked through her giggles. “I think he was!” Finn responded his eyes sparkling in amusement. “’If you need me, please try and figure it out yourself before bothering me.’” Rey imitated laughing, tears appearing at the corner of her eyes “He literally called us fresh meat!” Finn laughed throwing his head back. “No! No! He told us if we had a fling we had to be quite – meaning someone had one and kept everyone up all night long!” Rey cried out, tears streaming down her cheeks as she laughed.

They continued to laugh, and by the time their fit was done, both of their sides hurt. Rey let out a sigh, “Oh gods. I needed that.” She admitted with a smile. “But where’s that flier he gave you?” she asked reaching over and pulling it from Finn’s hands. “The Resistance.” She mused reading it. “What an odd name. I thought all frats were like Alpha Delta Omega or something.” She admitted it, “And it’s also a co-ed one?” she said in surprise. “So does that mean you get brothers and sisters?” she asked looking at Finn.

He shrugged. “I don’t know. And what about the other one he mentioned…ah The First Order? What kind of name is that?” he said. “Ah well, doesn’t really matter. I don’t know about you but I’m not joining any fraternities. I had enough of their type in high school.” He said turning back to the boxes that still needed to be unpacked. Rey jumped up to help him. “Come on, it’s not like you’re selling your soul to them. It’s a party. Free beer. Let’s go! We could meet some people you know?” she said taking a sweatshirt out of the box.

Finn groaned, “I don’t wanna.” He whined, and in response Rey punched his shoulder. “Owww.” He whined rubbing the spot. “I’m not asking if you want to go, we’re going. We got like….six hours till it starts. Let’s do it. Unpack everything and in celebration go out. C’mon. Who knows? Maybe you’ll meet a cute guy?” She said eyebrow wiggling as she teased him.

“Shut up. The day I fall for a frat guy, is the day I demand for someone to shoot me.” He spoke sticking his tongue out at her. It was no secret he played for the same team. He had had girlfriends before, but it never felt right. (Not to mention how he could never get it up at the thought of a girl either) So it was no surprise to anyone when he came home with a blond haired boy on his arm and introduced everyone to his boyfriend. Not that Rey had any room to talk, she was just as gay. She always played it off as she hadn’t met the right guy, but she was fooling no one.  
  
“I’m not hearing a no.” Rey spoke in a singsong voice. “I’m not saying yes.” He responded in the same pitch. They both knew he’d end up going. He’d follow Rey to the ends of the earth if she asked him to. It was just times like these though, when he wish he actually followed through with saying no.


	2. House Party (Or "Thank Goodness for Puking Girls and Jackets")

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn never thought he'd be praying to gods he never believed in. Especially not about how he was thankful for a puking girl, and a man that sinfully beautiful shouldn't exist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Triggers: Jessika is throwing up/sick for most of this chapter. Nothing to graphic but it could be triggering?
> 
> More notes at the end.

“Welcome to The Resistance!” A guy in his mid-twenties welcomed the pair. He was dressed in orange and muted browns, and now that Finn looked around he realized quite a few people, both men and women, were dressed in the same colors.

Rey was giddy with excitement beside him as they walked into the house. Her eyes wide she took in all the sights and smells in utter awe.  Sensing his annoyance at the sensory overload, she elbowed him lightly, “Oh come on, Finn. Lighten up! It’s a party!” she chirped. “Here, I’ll go get us both a drink.” She said, already weaving her way through the crowd of moving bodies.

“I-wait Rey!” He started but his words were lost in the music and people’s voices. Finn let out an annoyed huff as he moved to stand against the wall. He rubbed his upper bicep, a nervous habit of his, as he watched the people laugh and dance along to the thrumming bass.

It wasn’t like he didn’t like people (He loved people!) he just didn’t like crowded rooms that smelled of sweat, alcohol, and weed. Not to mention the ‘dancing’ people were doing which he was pretty sure could be considered dry humping on other people’s leg.

That didn’t interest him. Call him old fashioned but humping on a drunken stranger legs did not entice him at all. He stayed in his spot for a few minutes waiting for Rey to return until he grew tired of the thrumming bass and noise.

He sighed, pushing himself off the wall. He weaved through the dancing bodies, gently moving the people away who tried and get him to dance with them. His eyes stayed on the horizon of the bodies, looking around for the girl he had arrived with to no avail.

As he finally made his way past the people, and out into the open air he let out a relaxed sigh. His lungs aching for the clean air. He could still hear the thrumming bass, but he no longer felt the rattling from the loud music. His eyes scanned the porch of the house. People stood here and there, usually in couples.

His eyes landed on a red haired man, he stood glaring at another man, his dark hair fell down to his shoulders, and hid his face from Finn’s view, but it didn’t take a mind reader to realize both men were quite displeased about something.

As if the ginger could tell he was looking at them, his green eyes meet Finn’s with a glare. “Can I _help_ you?” He snapped, venom lacing his words. Finn flinched at the tone, quickly shaking his head no, he fled down the steps and away from the disapproving glare.

He let out another sigh as he looped around the house. As he kicked a rock along the ground the sound of vomiting reached his ears. Despite his best interest, he moved towards the sound. His instinct to ‘Help’ and ‘Protect’ overwhelming his common sense.

As Finn approached the sound, he saw a man bending over a retching girl. He held back the girl’s hair as the girl emptied her stomach into the bushes. His free hand held a bottle of water, rubbing it in soft circles on the girls back. Both of them wore the same muted browns and oranges he had saw on previous members of the House. Finn hesitated briefly before he cleared his throat to get their attention.

They both turned their head to the sound, but the sudden movement had left the girl looking sick again before she proceeded to start throwing up again.  The man smiled apologetically, before rubbing the girls back again making soothing noises as the girl’s body shook with the upheavals. Finn winced guilty, “Ah I’m sorry.” He apologized. “Just…uh do you need help?” he offered awkwardly.

A slurred, and raspy “No” came from the girl’s mouth as she coughed weakly. The man rolled his eyes before grinning – no that couldn’t be called something as simple as grinning. Beaming. He was _beaming_ at Finn. “Yeah, sure buddy.” He chirped as if he wasn’t currently holding back the hair of a very intoxicated and very sick girl.

“Can you come here and hold her hair for me?” He asked, and Finn wanted to tell him that _No_ , that was a very bad idea because if he smelled vomit he’d probably throw up as well, but as the boys eyebrow raised, Finn felt his stomach drop and his knees go weak at his crush.

 _Oh gods,_ he thought as he found himself nodding and moved over to help hold back the hair. _Please don’t let me puke all over this un-godly sinfully beautiful man’s shoes._ He prayed silently as he swallowed back the bile he felt working his way up his throat at the smell.

“Cool, thanks!” The guy said shooting Finn a thumbs up. “Um…Can I ask what happened?” Finn questioned gesturing to the bent over girl.  Another muffled “No” Came from the girl the same time the guy responded “Yeah!”.

The girl groaned in response as the guy started retelling the story of how Jessika ( _She must be the girl_ Finn noted to himself silently) who is the ‘worst’ beer pong player in the whole house decided she’d play Wexley who is the ‘best’ player but instead of beer, somebody thought it’d be funny to replace all of the cups with vodka “And she lost. Horribly. It was bad. Anyway, that’s how we ended up here, her sick as hell and promising she’ll never play again but she says that every time so I’m not to hopeful.” He admitted, finishing up his story with a laugh and (I) oh his laugh made Finn’s knees weak and he shivered in response.

The man noticed the shiver, “Oh! You’re cold.” He stated, shrugging off his jacket, he held it out for Finn to take. Finn’s mouth opened in protest of it but the man held up a hand silencing Finn with a look. “No. I won’t have it. You’re helping me, the least I could do is give you my jacket to use. Now put it on, before I have to hold you do and force it on you.” He said with a mischievous smirk playing on his lips and Finn had to lower his head, to prevent the man from seeing the flush of color that spread across his cheeks.

Finn released his grip on Jessika’s hair, slowly taking the jacket from the man. He slipped it on and inhaled the scent of the coat. It smelled of leather, coffee, and cologne. There was another sent that tickled his nose, made him want to cough. It wasn’t anything he was familiar with, but it made him smile softly. “Thank you.” He whispered shyly to the other man. The man beamed, his smile lighting up Finn’s world and for a moment it was only the two of them.

The girl coughed, snapping them out of their trance. She sat down, brushing hair back, she grabbed the water bottle from the man’s hand and took a small bit into her mouth. She swished it around before spitting out the water. “So,” she started wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, “What’s your name?” She asked squinting up at Finn.

He hesitated before he managed to croak out “Finn.” His mouth felt oddly dry as he looked between the two. Jessika gave him a small smile while the man whispered out “Finn.” repeatedly, trying out the name in his mouth. “Yeah. Finn. I like that.” He said and Finn felt his knees buckle slightly, a weight he didn’t know he had had been removed from his shoulders. No one, and he meant no one, should be able to say his name like that and have it sound so good. So natural.

Before he could respond though, a shout came from the house, a name Finn didn’t understand. “Ah shit.” The man cursed, he looked at Finn, an apologetic look appearing on his face. “Hey, uh, they need me. Would you mind staying here with her? I’ll be back soon. I promise.” And Finn found himself nodding, saying it wasn’t a problem. The man grinned, thanking him, and he was running off back to the house.

“Wait! I…you didn’t tell me your name!” Finn called after him, feeling like Prince Charming calling after Cinderella instead this time, the man stopped and turned around. He could see the smile on his face, and Finn realized this man never seemed to stop smiling.

“I’m Poe. Poe Dameron.”

~~~~~~~~~

It was a few minutes later Finn realized he was still wearing Poe’s jacket

~~~~~~~~~

Jessika insisted on going to her room a few minutes later. Promising she was okay to go by herself. Finn could of gave her Poe’s jacket. Hell, he should have given her Poe’s jacket, but he didn’t he kept it instead.

~~~~~~~~~~

Rey teased him the rest of the night, wanting to know who the jacket belonged to. He shut her up by asking who gave her the hickies on her neck. With a flush, she shut up and went to bed. Finn followed a few minutes after, still wearing the jacket that smelled of Poe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes Hux and Ben/Kylo made a quick guest appearance. I could tell you who really left those hickies on Rey neck but what fun is that? Sorry for calling Poe "The man/The boy" for 99.9% of the fic but I couldn't figure out a good way to introduce him before I did.


	3. Hangovers and Emos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finn loves animals, and Ben, er-Kylo dyes his hair

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh sorry everyone! I had a bit of word block! I'm back though

“I swear to god Finn, if you do not shut up that fucking alarm right now I will end you. Do you understand me? Right here, right now. I mean who even sets an alarm for what…seven? It’s seven fucking o'clock. On a Saturday. Gods Finn sleep in for once.”A combination of his alarm’s steady beeping and Rey cursing loudly at him woke him from his dream filled slumber. A happy dream if the tent in his pants said anything. He flushed, grabbing a pillow he awkwardly thrust it in front of his hips to hide it.

“I will break that thing. Jesus fucking Christ, how is that so loud?” She whined, and Finn finally turned to look at her. Or rather the lump he assumed was her. The form was hidden under blankets and besides her hair he could see peeking through her fortress she had crafted in her slumber, she was hidden from his view. "I mean it Finn. Turn the goddamn alarm off  _now_." she threatened him from underneath the sheets and Finn had to smirk. A giant mound of blankets and pillows wasn't to threatening.

"It's not that loud." He justified reaching over to hit the snooze button on the alarm. A moan sounded from underneath the covers of the bed. "Jesus, keep your voice down Finn. My head is killing me." she whined and Finn had to roll his eyes at his friend. "How many drinks did you have last night?" he questioned looking at the lump which wiggled slightly as she moved forward. 

"I had like...one okay?" she lied peeking out from under her pillow to squint at him.  _"Rey."_ he started placing his hands on his hips glaring at her. She sighed in response, "Okay fine...I had like....five? or six?" she said rubbing her head weakly. It was all a blur to her, and honestly she only clearly remembered two things. 

  1. The girl she had met, who's blonde hair had practically glowed under the lights.
  2. Finn's jacket, no wait not Finn's jacket. Someone else's jacket Finn had been wearing...no the jacket he was _still_ wearing. 



She bolted upright, spinning her legs of the bed, before cursing herself out at that horrible idea. The world spun and for a moment she felt worse than she had a few moments ago if that was even possible. As she turned a odd shade of green she accepted her fate. "I'm dying. I have but one request before I go my dear Finn." she spoke raising her hand to her forehead dramatically. Finn let out a loud sigh, rolling his eyes at her theatrics. "What?" he asked eyeing the girl as she leaned forward to rest her head between her legs covering her mouth with her hand for a moment before she lifted it to meet Finn's eyes. "I wish to know - who does the jacket belong to?"  
  
Finn groaned in response. "Jesus-look it doesn't matter okay?" he responded blushing furiously. Rey raised an eyebrow in response. "Well for nothing you sure are blushing a lot." she responded rubbing her temples as she leaned back slowly onto the bed. "I-I'm not blushing." Finn stuttered back turning his head from her so she couldn't see him. "And okay maybe it wasn't nothing but it wasn't a big deal or anything. He just loaned me his jacket because-" An ecstatic shriek had him whipping his head around to look at the girl who looked beyond delighted. "He?! Oooooh tell me everything. What's his name? How'd you meet him? When can  _I_ meet him? Is he cute? No, is he single?" she drilled him momentarily forgetting the splitting headache she had. 

Finn sat blushing, because his short story with Poe was anything but romantic. How exactly would he say 'Yeah I meet him while he was holding back the hair of a puking girl.' without it sounding...weird. And now that he thought of it, he was right. It was weird. I mean honestly, who in their right mind would let a stranger take their jacket? Someone who was probably drunk. His mind wandered backwards, he didn't smell like alcohol.  

No he smelled like coffee, and leather. God he had smelled good. And his smile? That could make even the straightest man go gay. Poe never seemed to stop smiling. He was always happy it seemed and Finn had been with him what 15 minutes? How cliche was that? And his arms, he didn't know what the man did but Finn had never wanted to be held down more in his life then he did when Poe had took of his jacket and he could see his biceps. God that man was beyond sinful. What he wouldn't give to-

"Hey. Earth to Finn. Jacket Boy. Tell me about him." Rey's voice cut him out of his dream again. It seemed to be happening a lot that day and it wasn't even 7:30. "He's uh....well..um his name is Poe." he started nervously while Rey let out a squeal. "Aw that's so cute! Poe." she cooed dreamily before she started humming. "Poe and Finn sitting a tree..." Finn groaned. "Right, good real mature Rey." "K-I-S-S-I-N-G" "I'm serious. Stop. C'mon we gotta get up. I have a job interview at 9." "First comes love. Then comes marriage. Then comes baby sitting in a -ophf! Hey don't throw things!" 

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

9:45 Finn was sitting in an office, foot bouncing excitedly as he waited for the manager to come back with the results of his job application. He loved animals, what sane person didn't? So working part time at a pet store was like a dream come true. The door opened and he turned his head looking as the manager walked in, "Okay, well Mr.-" "Ah no, please call me Finn. It's what everyone calls me." he said with a small smile, and the manager smiled in return. "Very well, Finn, it looks like you'd be an excellent fit. J.J should be able to get you all set up with paperwork and such. He'll email it to you. Is Tuesday an okay day for you to start?" She asked typing on the computer.

He beamed up at her, delighted at the news. "Yeah!" he said his eyes sparkling. The lady grinned in response. "Well I look forward to having you work for us Mr.-ah wait no. Finn. Sorry about that." She apologized with a smile. "It's no problem. Thank you so much." he responded standing up. Grabbing his- no  _Poe's_ jacket he slipped it back on. "I'll see you Tuesday." He said with a smile, as she nodded in response, he left her office.

"Well?" Rey questioned looking up from the magazine she had been flipping through. He gave a thumbs up to her and she grinned, "Ah that's awesome Finn. Come on, I want to check out Hot Topic. They're supposed to have a new tshirt I want." She said setting the magazine back down on the bench she left the small culdusack the pet store was in. She had smiled at the name 'The Cantina'. What a ridiculous name for a pet store, but according to their ever present customers, it was a popular one.

Heading across the mall, they glazed at the stores the small mall had. Macy, JC Penny's, Victoria Secret, the usual ones. It wasn't to big, only one level. As Rey cut across the path, she walked into the dark store. A song by My Chemical Romance blasted through the speakers, as she maneuvered the racks, fingers running along the clothing as she looked for the one she wanted. Finn stood awkwardly to the side, the store was empty besides the two and an employee who stood flicking through a magazine from boredom. Finn examined him, the man was tall, six foot or taller. Black hair hanging in front of his eyes, and it was obviously died - brown roots starting to show. His face was broad, his jaw set tensely. His nose was a bit large for his face, and freckles coated his skin.  

He looked annoyed, as if he didn't want to be there. His eyes flickered over to Finn, eyebrow raising up as he noticed Finn staring. "Can I help you?" he asked, disdain lacing through his words. Finn blushed, shaking his head he looked over at Rey who held up a tshirt over her head.  "Found it!" she called heading back up the front. She sat it up on the register and the man sighed taking the tag he scanned it and Ben glazed at his name tag. Ben was crossed out, 'Kylo' written instead above it. "Do you want a pin? Their on sale, 2 for $1." He drawled monotone, as Rey shook her head he rolled his eyes. "Okay, $11.23, Cash or card?" he asked, and Rey dug in her purse for a moment before pulling out a $10, $1, and a quarter. "Keep the change," she said with a sincere smile, but it was obvious Kylo didn't take it that way. 

He scoffed softly, muttering under his breath to low for Finn to hear. He trusted the bag across the register, "Have a good day," he said sarcastically, he stepped back leaning against the counter he began to flip through the magazine. Rey looked at Finn, her lips twitching up slightly. She thanked him, and grabbed the bag. Beckoning for Finn to follow her, he did. As they left the store, Finn grinned, "Well he's a happy lad." he said sarcastically with a smirk. Rey giggled, "I'll say, come on. I gotta make a stop before we head back home, I need to get a book."   


End file.
